A Yule Ball Fic: Like Countless Others
by Eli-kun
Summary: This takes place during the Yule Ball. It features a certain Slytherin couple. Only one Gryffindor was harmed in the making of this fic.


A Yule Ball Fic, Like Countless Others  
  
Disclaimers and Warnings: The characters are not mine. This is fanfiction. Standard disclaimers apply. This is slash, which means that this contains homosexual themes.  
  
Hogwarts students seemed rather excited about the upcoming Yule Ball. Supposedly, it would be a rather important event. Everyone was looking forward to it, except for two certain Slytherin fourth years.  
  
"I don't see what the big fuss is about." Crabbe commented.  
  
"Neither do I. It all sounds rather boring." Goyle responded.  
  
"Is it mandatory that we attend?"  
  
"We had to get the dress robes."  
  
"Are you sure those weren't merely suggested?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Should we go?"  
  
"I see no reason to." Malfoy walked in during their conversation.  
  
"You're both going" he said, "Find partners." He then walked towards Pansy Parkinson. She was going to be his partner.  
  
"I think we have a reason now." Crabbe remarked.  
  
"Will there be food?" Goyle called out. There was no answer. They looked around the Slytherin Common Room. They couldn't find any potential dance partners. The girls were either taken, unappealing or both.  
  
"Do we really have to do this?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Apparently." Goyle answered.  
  
"Look, Millicent Bulstrode is eyeing you. Ask her."  
  
"I'd rather not. You ask her."  
  
"Alright then. I will." Crabbe went towards Bulstrode. Goyle followed, interested in how things would turn out.  
  
"Hey Millicent, want to go to the ball with me?" Crabbe asked. "No." Bulstrode responded.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I dislike you."  
  
"So? No one likes their partners."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"I know. Hey, we agree on something. Go with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me instead?" Goyle asked.  
  
"No" Bulstrode responded.  
  
"How about the both of us at the same time?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, who could we ask?"  
  
"You could both go with each other for all I care." Bulstrode walked away from them. Crabbe and Goyle glanced at one another.  
  
"That isn't such a bad idea." Goyle said.  
  
"Let's go together." Crabbe said.  
  
"Sure, there's no one else I would rather share this horrendous event with." They shook hands on the deal. It was soon time for them to follow Malfoy to all of his classes and deal with his pathetic attempts at insulting Potter and his friends.  
  
"Do either of you have partners yet?" Malfoy asked his cronies.  
  
"Yes" Crabbe and Goyle said simultaneously.  
  
"Good. I knew you two weren't completely incompetent."  
  
"Thank you, Master Malfoy." Goyle said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me."  
  
"Dreadfully sorry, sir. There was a lapse of independent thought." "It won't happen again." Crabbe said. The large boys started sniggering.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you two." Malfoy said.  
  
"Because you love us?" Crabbe asked. This caused Goyle to laugh even harder. Malfoy rolled his eyes. They did occasionally get on his nerves but he was used to it. They were still decent bodyguards. The Anti-Trio went through there usual routine.  
  
It was soon time to prepare for the Yule Ball. Students were putting on their dress robes, trying to look their best. Appearances were considered to be important for some odd reason.  
  
"How do I look?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Hideous. How do I look?" Goyle said.  
  
"Absolutely dreadful."  
  
"Good enough." They nodded to each other, noticing how their robes matched. They didn't really care. They didn't bother with the long preparations that other students were going through.  
  
"You both look awful." Malfoy commented.  
  
"We know." Goyle said, "It's not like we can do anything about it." He ruffled Crabbes' hair. Malfoy ignored their antics.  
  
"How do I look?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Shiny." Goyle said. Perhaps, a random shiny object distracted him.  
  
"You look very pretty, Draco." Crabbe said.  
  
Soon Pansy Parkinson came towards them.  
  
"I'm ready," she said.  
  
"It took you long enough." Malfoy grumbled.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked.  
  
"Um.pink." Crabbe answered.  
  
"Frilly." Goyle added.  
  
"I didn't ask for opinions from you imbeciles." Parkinson said to the lackeys, "Let's go, Draco."  
  
"Where are your partners?" Malfoy asked Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Right here." Crabbe said.  
  
"Where? I don't see them." Crabbe and Goyle held hands and smirked.  
  
"You're not looking hard enough." Crabbe said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Crabbe and Goyle linked arms.  
  
"And he says we're slow." Crabbe whispered to Goyle, who giggled uncharacteristically.  
  
"I don't think your partners would appreciate you two being all over each other." Malfoy said.  
  
"Mine is perfectly fine with it." Goyle said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm his partner." Crabbe clarified.  
  
"You two are utterly incompetent. That is not what I meant!"  
  
"You didn't specify that our partners had to be female."  
  
"It's usually understood. You are both male, therefore you are supposed to be with females."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"It's implied."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Forget it. I don't have the time to explain standards of society well enough to penetrate your thick skulls." Malfoy seemed frustrated. Crabbe and Goyle looked baffled. They shrugged before following Malfoy and Parkinson up the stairs to the Great Hall. They put on their usual dull yet intimidating expressions. They kept their arms linked, daring anyone to say anything. Most people probably still assumed that they were merely dateless. They noticed Potter looking at them. His partner didn't seem to enjoy being ignored.  
  
"Where's the food?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Is that all you can think about?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I'm also picturing Crabbe without his robes on.ouch!" Crabbe was squeezing Goyle's arm in a painful manner. Malfoy found this to be quite disturbing.  
  
"Sometimes I suspect you dolts do this to me intentionally." Malfoy remarked.  
  
"Do what?" Crabbe asked innocently.  
  
"Never mind." They saw the Durmstrang students enter.  
  
"That girl with Krum is quite a looker." Crabbe commented.  
  
"It's that Mudblood Granger." Goyle said, somewhat amused. Pansy Parkinson gaped. Malfoy seemed to be too stunned to even come up with a decent insult.  
  
The champions and their partners followed Professor McGonagall to the table where the judges were sitting. Meanwhile, the Slytherin students sat at their own table. Crabbe and Goyle looked at their menus and empty plates.  
  
"Hmmm, pork chops." Crabbe said, and that is what appeared on his plate.  
  
"Nifty." Goyle said. He soon placed his order. The plates were empty once again, in a fraction of a moment. They immediately made other orders.  
  
"Hey, try this." Goyle said, as he held a chip towards Crabbe's mouth. Crabbe snapped it up quickly.  
  
"Good." he said after swallowing it.  
  
"You almost bit my hand off." Goyle complained.  
  
"Oh, sorry." They proceeded to eat, basically everything from the menu. They even fed each other the way couples normally do. Malfoy seemed appalled by their display.  
  
"Can't you feed yourselves?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"But it's more fun this way." Crabbe responded.  
  
"You're upsetting Draco's sensitivities." Parkinson said.  
  
"He's used to it." Goyle grunted in response.  
  
"The gorging, yes but not the open displays of homosexuality."  
  
"That too."  
  
"How perverse! Draco, I cannot stand the sight of those two. Shall we dance?" She said to Malfoy while dragging him to the dance floor. At this time, the dance for the Champions had finished, so other people were entering the dance floor.  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" Crabbe asked while eyeing Parkinson's plate. There was no answer. After that, there was no longer any food on that plate.  
  
"Want to dance?" Goyle asked.  
  
"With you?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't know." Goyle pulled Crabbe to the dance floor, put one arm around his waist and used the other arm to link hands with him. They stood in this position for a while before deciding that dancing didn't interest them very much.  
  
"Maybe we can form a mosh pit." Crabbe suggested.  
  
"What's that?" Goyle asked.  
  
"I heard it's some violent type of dancing."  
  
"Oh, it seems that Weasley bloke and Johnson are doing a fine job of that." They left the dance floor hand-in- hand.  
  
"I'm bored. Let's snog." Crabbe said.  
  
"Not now." Goyle said.  
  
"Alright then, let's shag."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"What could we do now?" "We could just stare at the fairy lights." Goyle looked up. The lights were quite pretty. He seemed to be entranced by them. Crabbe used this distraction to kiss him on the mouth. No effort was made to push him away.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Goyle said in mock outrage.  
  
"I know." Crabbe said smugly.  
  
"But it also wasn't too bad."  
  
"I should hope so."  
  
"My turn."  
  
"Wha.mmf" Goyle decided to take initiative for this. The second kiss lasted slightly longer than the first. Oddly enough, no one seemed to notice.  
  
"What now? We can't spend all night doing this."  
  
"I want to spar. The dance floor would be an ideal place if it weren't for all these people and teachers."  
  
"We could just say we're dancing, if anyone asks."  
  
"That could work. We're horrible at dancing." They went back to the dance floor and started to spar. Neither the people around them nor the dress robes restricted their movement too much. They mostly stuck with punches, blocks and holds. They seemed to really enjoy the holds. Surprisingly, no one got hurt, except for Ginny Weasley. That was due to Neville Longbottom stepping on her feet, instead of the sparring session between Crabbe and Goyle. This lasted until midnight, when the Yule Ball ended.  
  
"That wasn't too bad." Crabbe said to Goyle, as they followed Malfoy and Parkinson down the stairs. 


End file.
